1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to online and/or mobile payments and more particularly to a payer device that changes its physical state based on payer information retrieved from a payer account.
2. Related Art
More and more consumers are purchasing items and services over electronic networks such as, for example, the Internet. Consumers routinely purchase products and services from merchants and individuals alike. The transactions may take place directly between a conventional or on-line merchant or retailer and the consumer, and payment is typically made by entering credit card or other financial information. Transactions may also take place with the aid of an on-line or mobile payment service provider such as, for example, PayPal, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Such payment service providers can make transactions easier and safer for the parties involved. Purchasing with the assistance of a payment service provider from the convenience of virtually anywhere using a mobile device is one main reason why on-line and mobile purchases are growing very quickly.
In order to make online and/or mobile payments, payers typically use a payer account provided by a payment service provider, an account provider, and/or a variety of other entities known in the art, and the payer account typically includes funds that allow the payer to make payments. However, conventional access to the payer account requires that a payer key-in a username and password on a payer device, and retrieval of payer information from the payer account (e.g., available funds, payment status, etc.) requires that the payer navigate through and/or view a plurality of web pages or application screens in order to find that payer information. The need to key in access credentials and/or navigate to a payer account using the payer device is time consuming for a payer.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system to access payer information using a payer device.